


Yellow Umbrella

by veemon



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemon/pseuds/veemon
Summary: Bobby might not be the best at picking up signals, but could anyone blame him for not catching Hanbins? Maybe it's not too late to make up, as long as the other alphas keep out of his way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story pretty much completed in my drafts for the past month, and I've been debating on posting it for a while. It was a lot of fun to write though, so hopefully you all enjoy it. 
> 
> There are more chapters to come if its received well, so I hope you have fun reading.
> 
> More tags to be added once I hop on my Laptop. Rating subject to change.
> 
> This also has a good chunk of YG family in it, so if you need a quick rundown on the main friend groups I'll put a list up in the notes of the next chapter! Hopefully it's clear enough though.

Bobby sighed softly as he looked out the window of his classroom. Something about the rain had always seemed to make him more level headed than he normally was. Sure, he was still the excitable boy that the rest of the class had grown accustomed to, his alpha nature keeping him large and in charge most days, but the rain definitely had a way of calming his nerves down. It kept him from making his usual unprompted comments to the rest of the class after all. Though, he still usually had something to say whenever the group conversation turned his direction.

It seemed the others chose to leave him be, at least for the time being that day. His own little friend group, namely Jinhwan and Donghyuk at the moment, were busy chattering about their weekend plans beside him. They had been on about some sort of bonding activities for the class, the betas always loving any chance they could get to, though Bobby didn't exactly care as he watched the rain drip down along the glass.

"Earth to Bobby, come in space cadet." Donghyuk chuckled as he waved his hand in front of Bobby’s face.

"What?" Bobby huffed slightly, squinting back at the two.

"I asked if you had an umbrella back at the dorm I could borrow." Jinhwan spoke. "If we're gonna have a movie night this weekend then we need snacks! I don't have one, and I don't want to get soaked."

"I don't have one either, the dorms are to close for me to have ever needed it." Donghyuk nodded.

"I think I got one in my locker." Bobby shrugged. "Guess you can use it, I never do. Just don’t break it."

“You’re a real lifesaver, huh?" Jinhwan grinned as he stood.

"You only wish you were as generous as I am." Bobby laughed.

“Honestly, how has he survived this long?" Donghyuk pitched in.

"Alright now, come on before I change my mind."

"Roger!" The two said in unison.

The three of them made their way out of the class room without much else being said, only the usual banger from the two loudmouths. June, an alpha, joined them along the way, having been near the lockers getting ready to leave as the others approached him.

Bobby gave a small nod in greeting as the three others caught up after a long day of class. He didn't get how they still had the energy to talk with the amount of time they spent together as a class. And besides, if they weren't learning together they were living together; so all their conversations played out the same to Bobby. It seemed they were all talking about some show this time though, so he didn't pay more attention than he needed to as he fished the umbrella out from the very back of his locker. He tossed it to Jinhwan a moment later, paying no mind past that.

"Man this... totally doesn't seem like your style." June held in a laugh at the light yellow umbrella.

"Yeah you're usually all Black or Purple, what's up with this?" Jinhwan laughed.

"I'm not an ass; I don't make a habit of throwing away gifts." Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, someone gave this to you?" Donghyuk raised an eyebrow. "Who? And why?"

"Hanbin, for my birthday last month. He said I needed to start carrying one with me since I never brought one during our study sessions." Bobby huffed.

"Right, yeah I did see you guys using his a lot." Donghyuk nodded.

"But you know, you guys looked like you'd been getting along back then." Jinhwan jumped in, his voice teasing . "He was starting to hang out with us more too... Something happen?"

"How would I know? He stopped talking to me like... a few days after, whatever his problem is he can work it out himself." Bobby scoffed.

"Sure you didn't do anything to tick him off? It's not every day Kim Jiwon gets dumped." June grinned.

"He’s not my Boyfriend. Wasn’t. My boyfriend” Bobby rolled his eyes. “And I didn't. I even said thanks for his stupid gift. Like I said, if he wants to ignore me he can, I'm not losing any sleep over it." 

He caught a slight glimpse of Hanbin entering the dorms just down the road from the school a moment later. He was with that rich boy Yunhyeong, but something seemed off. It wasn't like Hanbin had been out of character recently after all. He'd been acting exactly the same as ever. If the other boy wanted to catch an attitude with him for nothing he wasn't going to pick a fight over it. The omega wasn't going to be given the pleasure of getting under the Bobby’s nerves today.

"Maybe something happened with he and Chanwoo? He still hangs around Yunhyeong, but I never see him with the rest anymore either..." Jinhwan said, mumbling as he thought it over.

"Coulda been something with his family too. He’s only got his Mom and sister right? If he’s getting distant it could be something like that.” Donghyuk spoke up.

"Just shut up about it and go before I take my umbrella back." Bobby snapped at the mention of the other boys family, he would much prefer Hanbin be mad at him than to have anything happen to them. 

"Fine fine, thanks again Bob-...oh." Jinhwan stopped as he opened the umbrella.

Bobby felt the eyes on him in a second, his own eye twitching at the sudden attention as he sent a glare to his classmates. What was their problem staring at him all of the sudden. If he had something on his face they would have told him earlier, he assumed. He watched as all three boys heads snapped back to the umbrella, then back to him in an instant, then towards the dorms, then him again.

With a scoff he stood up straight, stepping over to check what had them all so freaked out. What he saw was definitely not what he had been expecting though. Written in big bold letters that were clearly meant for him were the four words that Bobby never expected to see on the underside of an umbrella.

I LIKE YOU, KIMBAP.

"Holy shit dude..." June was the first to speak.

"Well... I uh.... guess you know why he's... not talking to you now..." Jinhwan spoke up awkwardly.

"I.... God damn it." Bobby swore.

With a groan under his breath Bobby snatched his backpack from the ground. It wasn't raining too heavily yet, so hurrying back to the dorms wasn't a problem for him. He heard Jinhwan shout a couple of words of encouragement his way, with Donghyuk saying something as well. Not that he actually listened though.

He let himself into the dorm building easily, stopping for just long enough to kick his shoes over to the side. Usually he would have done that in his room, but the thought of being made to clean the water he would have otherwise tracked in through the dorm was off putting enough to stop him. Bobby paused for a moment by the couch, spotting Jinwoo and Mino on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, seen Hanbin around?" Bobby spoke up, catching their attention.

"He went up to Yunhyeong’s room like... 5 minutes ago or something." Jinwoo shrugged, keeping his eyes on screen.

"I thought you two weren't on good terms, why are you looking for him?" Mino said, his tone carrying more authority than most alphas his age.

"None of your business." He scoffed as he walked by them, ignoring the calls of his name.

With a low groan Bobby paused outside of Yunhyeong’s door. Of course Hanbin would be the one place that would be like hell on earth for Bobby to get to. He knew he would have to swallow his pride and deal with the rich boy sooner or later, but damn if it wasn't rough. He didn't want Yunhyeong to see him in a lower place, knowing the other alpha would probably pity him if he did.

But, if he were to leave now, if Bobby were to walk away like he so badly wanted to, he didn't know if he would be able to approach the omega ever again. Giving a small groan Bobby lifted his hand and gave a sharp knock to the door. Yunhyeong was quick to answer, an uncharacteristic frown on his face as he stepped out and shut the door behind him, ignoring the question from Hanbin inside. Bobby let his frown deepen at the smell of Hanbin’s scent mixing with Yunhyeong’s.

"Song." Bobby started.

"Jiwon." Yunhyeong nodded, "What do you need?"

"Acting like that, you already know." Bobby scoffed.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Yunhyeong shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I want to talk to him." Bobby frowned.   
  
"I don't like fighting with you Jiwon. But.. if Hanbin doesn't want to be around you then..."

"Then what?" Bobby almost snapped out.

"Then I won’t let you in." Yunhyeong nodded firmly. "Until he tells me otherwise. I won't let you, even if I have to fight you."

Bobby almost scoffed, as if the other alpha could take him in a proper fight. He was paper thin compared to Bobby. But, fighting him meant he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere near Hanbin for a while. He needed answers, so he swallowed his pride.

"Listen, I just want to talk." Bobby sighed again before gritting out. "You can even be there, just let me in."

Yunhyeong sighed. "I'll ask. Just... give me a minute."

With that the boy stepped back into his room quietly. Bobby didn't bother with trying to listen in, knowing it would just be pointless anyway. He would get a yes or a no from Hanbin and he didn't need to know the reason behind it. He already had a good idea of what it would be anyway.

The door to the room opened in front of him a few minutes later, revealing a reluctant Yunheong. He ushered Bobby inside, and though he hated it, he relented and let himself be guided in. Hanbin had allowed Yunhyeong to let him in after all, so it would be pointless to blow that now by picking a fight with the shorter alpha.

With a low groan Bobby sat himself down at the desk chair across from the bed Hanbin was currently sitting at. He gave the other boy a slow look over, he seemed composed, but having known him for as long as he has by now, Bobby could see the nervous waves radiating off of him. He seemed to calm down slightly when Yunhyeong took a spot beside him, one hand rested against the small of the omegas back.

"What is it, Bobby?" Hanbin spoke after a long pause.

"You've been avoiding me for the past few weeks." Bobby said as he leaned back.

"I haven't-"

"Don't bullshit me."

"Jiwon-"

"No. I want the truth. If he's got the courage to give me that umbrella then he can tell me why he's been avoiding me." Bobby frowned.

"Because it was funny to you, right?" Hanbin snapped as he finally looked at him. "No matter what I did you didn't want to acknowledge my feelings. Payback for fucking up our project last semister, right? Let me embarrass myself in front of you and your friends over and over."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bobby frowned, standing.

"You threw away the things I would give you every time, always when I was watching... that hurts even for someone like me..." Hanbin’s hands were shaking slightly at this point, not stopping even after Yunheong took hold of one.

"...Every time? What do you mean every time?" Bobby deflated at that. "The... the umbrella was the first one? And I was only lending it to those idiots!"

"You're not stupid Jiwon." Yunhyeong finally stepped in. "He got you a scarf for Christmas, chocolates on valentines day.. I don't think you would have missed that."

"I... I thought..." Bobby fumbled over his words for the first time in a while.

He remembered those days. But, the scarf he remembered being too thin for him so he gave it to Donghyuk, thinking it was just a gift from a friend that wouldn't be too damning to give away. The chocolates were another story. He hadn't seen who had slipped them into his locker, and when he peeked at them through the plastic they looked so poorly made to even bother with. He didn't even look at the card, thinking it was just a mean-spirited prank.

"I didn't know I... I thought the chocolates were a prank. No ones ever done that for me before and they looked like shit. Who wouldn't think it was a joke?" Bobby tried to defend, hoping to get through to the other boy.

"Jiwon, I think you should leave now." Yunhyeong said after a long pause from Hanbin.

"No I just-"

"Just leave Bobby." Hanbin mumbled, the omegas eyes downcast and Bobby felt his heart clench at the slight crack in his words. "I'm tired of being made fun of. So go."

"Hanbin I wasn't-"

"Stop." The smaller alpha said as he stood, stepping between the two of them, serving to back Bobby out of Hanbin’s space. "If you don't leave now, Jiwon, then I.. I'll have to make you. And I don't want to make you."

"You can try it. But I wouldn't if I were you, Yunhyeong." Bobby growled out as he went to take his seat again. “I’m staying until we sort this shit out.”

Bobby kept his eyes locked on the smaller alphas, a clear challenge in his gaze. One that Yunhyeong met with an even stare as he stepped closer to Bobby. It was respectable, he would admit, seeing him try to protect his friend. But he was only getting in the way now, more than he ever had in the past.

Bobby stood quickly when Yunhyeong stepped into his space, not yet touching the other boy though he used his height to tower over him slightly. If they were anywhere else right now he wouldn't hesitate to fight the other alpha. But the threat of A teacher finding them in the middle of a fight in the dorms was something he wanted to avoid. If he could intimidate Yunhyeong into backing off then this could work.

He wasn't expecting the other boy to grab the front of his shirt as quickly as he did, his arms serving to pin Bobby to the wall as he let out an uncharacteristic growl.

"I told you to leave Jiwon." Yunhyeong said lowly before using his strength to practically force Bobby out of the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Touch me again and see what happens." Bobby spat, shoving the smaller boy off of him.

"I asked you more than once to leave on your own." Yunhyeong finally snapped back. "I know you aren't trying to hurt Hanbin. But... acting like this will only make things worse."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby frowned.

"I'm saying that if you want him to forgive you then picking fights with me in front of him will stop that from happening all together." Yunhyeong sighed.

"Oh so you want to help me now? How sweet of you." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to see you miserable Jiwon, the same with Hanbin." Yunhyeong said, the tension leaving his body slowly. "I want the two of you to make up. He’s been so... distant lately... even if I try to cheer him up he isolates himself from the rest of us like before. I don't want things to go back to that. So of course I want to help you."

"You’ve got some cheat code to get Hanbin to believe me?" Bobby huffed, he hated taking the other boys help but... If it made things better between he and the omega then he couldn't complain.

"I have an idea." Yunhyeong nodded. "But... I care about Hanbin a lot. If you aren't serious about making up with him then I will make sure to protect him from you. That's a promise."

"You think I'd be willing to take your help if I didn't want to make things better?" Bobby rolled his eyes, his voice lower than before. “If I didn’t need your help I wouldn’t take it.”

"I'm your only option right now." Yunhyeong said daring to look Bobby in the eyes again.

"...I know god damn it." Bobby groaned out as he finally turned away from the other boy.

"Then leave for now." Yunhyeong sighed, "Hanbin needs to calm down, he can probably still smell you out here."

"Fuck off I know." Bobby grumbled this time as he turned to leave. "Just... for now, make sure he knows I wasn't making fun of him. Okay?"

"I'll try." Yunhyeong said before leaving Bobby alone in the hall, pulling the door shut behind him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I have to do what?" Bobby said lowly, his eyes roaming over the other four boys in the room. Apparently his dorm had become the base of operations after last nights blow out between Hanbin and himself. 

"Reassure him." Jinhwan spoke up.

"More or less. Hanbin thinks you were making fun of him. I don't know if you're looking to pursue a relationship or just friendship, but the first step in either would have to be making sure he knows that you're serious." Yunhyeong said, nodding. 

"And why can't I just tell him that I'm serious?" Bobby grunted. 

"Do you really think Hanbin will hear you out?" June laughed. " 'Hey Hanbin, I know I trashed every gift you gave me, but I actually don't hate you.' Yeah right."

"Yeah it's better to show it instead of just telling him." Donghyuk nodded. 

Bobby sighed as he shook his head. He should have known better than to open the door when his other friends arrived, having Yunhyeong in his room was already pushing his limits, just the other alphas scent was throwing him off. Sure, they all wanted to help, and he was sure in any other situation Jinhwan and Donghyuk might actually come in handy. But, that didn't change the fact that right now Yunhyeomg was the one he needed. Yunhyeong was the one whose advice mattered, who could help soften Hanbin up enough to talk to him again. 

Thankfully though, from what they'd been taking about earlier, it didn't seem like the omega wanted to avoid him completely. Yunhyeong had already implied as much, though with his tense shoulders there seemed to be something past what he was saying. Not ready to bring it up in that moment. Though Bobby wouldn't admit to it, he was actually surprised when the alpha spoke up again. 

"Showing him would be fine and all but..." he trailed off. 

"But what?" June said. 

"He... well he hasn't said whether he wants you around or not, so I can't say for sure how he feels right now. But, for what you said in the room..." Yunhyeong finally said. "I think you owe him an apology before anything else."

"What?" Bobby raised an eyebrow, his frown deepening. "He should have just come clean and told me. Then I wouldn't have thought it was a joke." 

"That part doesn't matter!" Yunhyeong snapped, the tension in the room growing. "You still said some pretty awful things whether he told you outright or not."

"Everyone says awful shit sometimes, he shouldn't take it personally!" Bobby snapped back as he stood. 

"Yeah I mean it's not like anything Bobby's said ever bothered Hanbin before." June said. "The guy doesn't seem to care when we tease him."

"Right he usually brushes everything off..." Donghyuk hummed softly in thought.

"Hanbin has feelings too." Yunhyeong said after a long pause. "Ones that can be hurt, just like the rest of you. You made him cry, Jiwon. What you said hurt him, and if you want to make it better you need to own up to it and apologize.

I want to help, but you need to take the first step. I can't fix things for you and you know that." Yunhyeong said as he took a step towards the door. "I'll be going now. I'll come back after dinner."

Bobby didn't say anything else as the other boy left, his own mind practically short circuiting at the information he was given. He made Hanbin cry? It didn't sound real to him, the other boy was always so... collected that the idea of making him cry seemed to distant to be true. He knew it probably wasn't a lie though, given how the other boy reacted to him yesterday. But, even so, it was hard to believe.

This seemed to be true for the other three boys in the room as well. Jinhwan had a nervous air around him and Donghyuk seemed like he was ready to run out of the room at any second. June was the only one who actually looked unbothered. He figured they were waiting for his reaction. And, to be honest, he wasn't sure he could actually give them one at the moment. He was stunned. Not angry, not upset, simply lost. What could he do? It's not like he was in the position to run off and apologize right away, it wouldn't seem genuine. He needed to think this through if he was actually going to apologize to Hanbin.

When he didn't move from his spot for a short while the other boys made their way closer to him. With Jinhwan standing in front of him and the other two at his sides. Bobby could feel Jinhwan's hand brush against his shoulder lightly. He was never one for physical contact, but at the moment it felt comfortable to brush off. Though he couldn't help the upset grunt of acknowledgement he let out in response to the three.

"How bout we take a break too, yeah? We can get some dinner and relax." Jinhwan said softly. 

"Yeah, movie nights not for another few hours so we've got time." Donghyuk nodded. 

"You guys go ahead. I'm not in the mood to eat right now." Bobby sighed out. 

He could feel Jinhwan lean back in the spot next to him, his hand never stopping as he rubbed against his shoulder gently. Jinhwan raised his free hand, waving the other two away for now before telling them he'd join them in the cafeteria soon. Donghyuk seemed to pause in thought at that before giving in, leaving after giving Bobby's free shoulder a pat of his own; June following along behind him without question. 

The room was quiet, the only sound being Jinhwan's even breathing beside him. After a long pause, he felt the other boys hand move to the back of his head, giving his hair a light ruffle before turning Bobby's head to face him.

"I know you hate it when people try to give you advice." Jinhwan started. "So I'm not going to try and tell you what to do."

"Then-"

"I'm just going to tell you my opinion, and you can do what you want from there." He interrupted. 

"...Fine." Bobby nodded. 

"You're not a bad person Bobby." Jinhwan said. "Sure you've got rough edges, but I know you didn't mean to make him cry, it wouldn't be manly to make an omega cry. And I know deep down Hanbin probably knows you didn't mean it too."

"Where are you going with this?" Bobby groaned out.

"I think you should let it go for a while, come have dinner, watch movies tonight, and talk to him tomorrow morning. Let it go for a couple hours and maybe you'll know what you want to say when morning comes." Jinhwan smiled softly. "He has Yunhyeong to cheer him up right now, so don't think he's miserable okay? Make yourself happy right now."

"That sounds like advice..." Bobby trailed off grumpily. 

"I'm just saying what I'm thinking!" Jinhwan laughed. "It's just... My opinion on what you should do, you don't have to follow it."

"God, shut up." Bobby let out a small chuckle as he shoved the other off of him. "Fine, fine. Let's go eat."

Jinhwan gave a small hum in excitement as Bobby stood, and he couldn't help the little laugh at the sight. It was surprising really, how easily the other could calm him down. He would have thought Jinhwan was an omega had it not been for the others calming scent. Now that he thought about it, that's how it was for most of his class, thinking they were one only for them to flip the script on stereotypes. Yunhyeong and Hanbin being the current place holders for that idea. 

With a soft hum he tugged on a jacket. It tended to be cold in the dorm outside of his room so making sure to put on an extra layer was always necessary in his opinion. It was a quick walk down to the kitchen area once they left his room. It seemed most of the others were already out eating in the dining room, which Bobby was thankful for. 

He got his food quickly along with Jinhwan before stepping into the other room to eat, the tables were mostly empty. The only other people in the room seemed to be his own friend group and Yunhyeong's, with the addition of Mino and Hayi at Yunhyeong's table, and a missing Hanbin. Bobby let Jinhwan guide him over to their friends, the energy high as they took their seats. 

"You're late!" Lisa whined, a small pout on her lips.

"Yeah we're almost done." Donghyuk said as June nodded. 

"Sorry I was busy dragging Bobby out of his little cave." Jinhwan teased. 

"It's not a cave, stop calling it that." Bobby rolled his eyes.

  


As he ate, Bobby kept his attention on his own table, the conversation from his friends was mildly interesting after all. Though it wasn't like it was something he'd never heard before. He had grown used to their conversations long ago so joining in now felt pointless. 

What really seemed to grab his attention was the conversation from the table behind his own. Hayi always seemed to have a problem with keeping her voice down, and Jennie never seemed to care if someone heard what she was saying anyway. He had to keep cool though, like Jinhwan said, he just needed to enjoy himself and stop feeling bad about the whole situation. The faster he could go back to feeling normal the faster he can talk to Hanbin again. Though, the others didn't know this. 

"I just feel bad." He heard Hayi say, "He's got to be lonely up there right..?"

"I think if he wanted to come out of his room he would." Jennie said. 

"Well, yeah, but... don't you think it's a little sad? I mean he barely said two words to Chanwoo and I today." Hayi said.

"Hanbin Hyung's pretty reserved, Im sure this is just his way of showing us he needs his space." Chanwoo said. 

"Maybe.. Do you think it could be because summer break is coming up soon?" Hayi said. "He doesn't go home often, maybe he's nervous someone might go through his room while he's away."

"I don't think Hanbin would think one of us would go in his room." Jennie said, sounding thoughtful. 

"When I talked to him earlier, he said he would come to the movie night, so... I don't think it's anything too serious. If it were he would have told me." Yunhyeong said, feigning ignorance. 

"Hanbin tells you everything though." Hayi pouted. "He told you how he stubbed his toe the other day, don't you think you should be more worried that he's not telling you something?" 

"Maybe Hanbin has a crush on you." Mino teased. "I've heard Omegas will do that, put a space between themselves and an alpha to make their crush miss them."

"I...um...heh.." He heard Yunhyeong say. "I really, like - really, don't think he has a crush on me.."

"It would make sense..." Hayi said. "He always wants to spend time with you over the rest of us after all." 

"Well, we're just good friends." Yunhyeong said. 

"Something feels different though." Chanwoo said. "He's good friends with Jaewon, but hes never clingy with him like he is with-" 

"I don't have a crush on Yun Hyung." Bobby tensed at the voice, his head snapping to the dining room door. 

Hanbin stood there with a passive look on his face, a small bowl of tonight's curry in hand. He hadn't realized his own friend group had also been listening in on the conversation until he looked up at his friends, realizing their attention was now on the omega as well. 

Hanbin took a short glance over the room, pausing to look at everyone before his attention turned back to his usual group of friends. Bobby could feel a sense of envy flicker in his chest, along with a small part of jealousy that he knew he shouldn't be feeling. He knew he wanted Hanbin at his side again. But, that didn't mean he should be pissy about his friendship with Yunhyeong. Like all other times though his anger seemed to get the best of him when it came to the other alpha, as he sat there stewing at the thought of the omega having a crush on Yunhyeong. 

"Oh, Hanbin, I thought you weren't coming to dinner?" Donghyuk spoke up. 

Hanbin turned to look him over. "I got bored sitting around in my room." 

"Well, do you wanna eat with us today?" Lisa grinned. "Their tables so crowded over there and its been so long. We miss you!" 

"Um, maybe he would-" Jinhwan started. 

"All right." Hanbin cut in with a nod. 

Bobby felt his heart stop in his chest, watching the other boy step over to their table. He could feel red flags going off everywhere as Hanbin sat down across from him, beside Lisa. He started to eat almost right away, the familiar sight of the curry reminding Bobby of the fridays he would spend eating with them. 

There wasn't any more noise coming from Yunhyeong' table, no conversation, no hushed whispers. Just quiet. The same could be said for Bobby's table. No one knew what to do in the situation. Sure all of Bobby's friends knew what was going on, but aside from Yunhyeong, it seemed that his whole table was being left in the dark. And Bobby wasn't about to bring it up, he'd messed up around the omega enough as is, he wasn't going to air his crush on Bobby to all of his friends right in front of him. 

"So uh... Hanbin, you're coming to Movie night tonight?" Donghyuk finally spoke up. 

"I was planning to, yeah." Hanbin nodded after taking a bite, seemingly completely over what happened last night. 

"Do you have anything you want to watch?" Jinhwan asked. 

"Not particularly." Hanbin shook his head. "I don't usually watch movies."

"They why bother going if you don't like em?" Bobby said, no heat to his words though it seemed to catch Hanbin off guard. 

"I..." Hanbin sighed. "I was invited. I want to have fun with my friends." 

"Better ways of doing that than watching something you don't like." Bobby shrugged, biting into his food, cursing his own stupid pride for making him say that.

"I never said I didn't like movies." Hanbin frowned. "Just that I don't watch them often. I'm sorry if I'm gonna spoil the night for you."

"Bobby... you're being a little too much here." Jinhwan said hesitantly. 

"...Whatever." Bobby sighed, taking another bite of his food to keep himself quiet only to tack on after. "Sorry."

There was a long pause after that, with seemingly no one knowing what to say. Bobby could hear a few people leaving from the table behind him, though with a quick glance he was disappointed to see who. Only Jennie and Mino. Things would be better if Yunhyeong had left, he thought. He could talk to Hanbin without having to worry about the little alpha stepping in. 

Though, thinking back on it, he figured he should probably keep his mouth shut for now. Sure he didn't want to jab at Hanbin in the moment, but there was just something about the boy that got his alpha side riled up more than anything. He wasn't sure exactly where the feeling spawned from, but it was as if every time Hanbin spoke he felt the need to say something back. Even though his usual responses were a bit more... aggressive than he would have liked for this situation. 

Donghyuk seemed to take the hint that Bobby was going to keep quiet for now though, and thankfully the Beta was always good at striking up conversations. He could practically feel the tension in the room break as soon as the red head started to speak. 

"So, since you haven't seen many movies, that must mean it's easy to pick a favorite, yeah?" Donghyuk smiled softly. 

"Mm... I guess I do have a few I like." Hanbin nodded. "I like Atlantis, and The Iron Giant. Oh, Totoro is pretty good too."

"Hanbin..." Lisa giggled behind her hand. "Those are... Pretty unexpected."

"Yeah, you don't look like the type to like kids movies." June laughed. 

"They aren't only for kids." Hanbin frowned.

"True, but the only other people who usually watch them aside from kids are the kids parents." June joked. 

"Hanbyul showed them to me.." Hanbin shrugged. "I think most of the movies I've seen have been ones she's shown me."

"Aw well that's pretty cute then." Lisa smiled, patting Hanbin on the back. "Don't worry! We're gonna introduce you to so many movies that you'll have a whole new list of favorites in no time." 

"The movies you like are all shit." Bobby scoffed. 

"Are not!" Lisa snapped back. "They're better than watching Kill Bill ten times in a row."

"Oh my god, I asked to watch the movie once. Sue me." Bobby rolled his eyes. 

"You're the only one who likes Tarantino movies." Donghyuk whined. 

"You've never even watched any of them." Bobby rolled his eyes

"What's it about?" Hanbin asked between bites with a small tilt of his head. 

Bobby paused when Hanbin spoke to him again, suspicious of the Omegas calm behavior around him that only seemed to fluster him further. "Um… Its like, you know, they gotta Kill Bill. A revenge movie. But, like, good."

"Sounds like something you would like." Hanbin hummed. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby grunted, his eyes turned to his own food, feeling small under the Omegas gaze. 

"Nothing bad." Hanbin said after a pause. "Just seems like your type." 

"Ohh! What kind of movies do you think I like then Hanbin?" Lisa grinned, grabbing onto his sleeve.

"Mm..." Hanbin gave her a glance over. "Monster movies? Like vampire romance stuff." 

"What, like, twilight and stuff?" June cringed. 

"I've never seen it. I was thinking more of let the right one in." Hanbin hummed. 

"So you like kids movies and foreign films." Bobby raised an eyebrow with a laugh.

"My mom and I watched it together last week. It was good." Hanbin nodded again. "I think you would all like it."

"Well, let's add it to the list then!" Donghyuk grinned. 

"The list is already pretty long though." Jinhwan hummed in thought. 

"Yeah but Hanbin never joins in, so we should watch something he likes." Donghyuk said. 

"Do whatever you want." Bobby said as he stood. "I'm done eating, call me when it's time."

Without waiting for anyone else to answer Bobby left the dining room with his bowl. He gave it a quick rinse off in the kitchen before he grabbed a bottle of water from the shared fridge. He just couldn't take it anymore, being in the room with Hanbin acting like nothing happened was unnerving. He never had a hard time telling what the other boy was thinking, but right now? It was as if it was the first time they met all over again. 

Sure, Yunhyeong said he would help him and - though he didn't want to - Bobby believed him. But, did he convince Hanbin to sit with them? Probably not. The other alpha sounded just as surprised as Bobby did when the omega joined their table for dinner. So what was the catch? Did Hanbin decide to join them of his own will? That was probably the answer. But, Why? He's said no to Jinhwan's requests before, so it was probably likely that Lisa was the reason he joined - she kept out of his hair. He knew Hanbin would have just ignored him had he been the one to request. 

But was that really the case either? Yunhyeong had told him he made Hanbin cry, and that the other boy wanted his space from Bobby. That was fair, and he could understand it and give him room for the next day, but after dinner that didn't seem to be the case. If Hanbin had wanted his space then why did he interact with him? Bobby could feel a headache forming just from thinking about the whole situation. He didn't know why the omega was getting to him like this all of the sudden. Sure he had had his fair thoughts about the other boy, who in the class hadn't, but that shouldn't translate over into romantic feelings. And especially not into the jealousy he started to feel when Hanbin was around the other alphas in the class. 

When he got back to his room he was quick to lay back on his bed, a low groan escaping him as he thought back on the things he said during dinner. He was supposed to be relaxing with his friends, not thinking about this stupid drama again. So, of course when the source of his emotional confusion showed up his instinct told him to react the best way he knew how, aggression. It wasn't even like Bobby wanted to pick a fight this time, though it couldn't really be considered a fight. He was just too caught off guard to react calmly. 

Bobby sighed before he took a quick sip from his water bottle. Thinking about it would only make things worse after all. He shifted off of his bed and over to his closet, pulling out an old hoodie and a loose pair of sweatpants to pull on. If he was comfortable he wouldn't be as prone to anger, or he hoped at least. He heard his phone buzz against his bed after he finished changing, another sigh escaping him as he checked it.

**[Jinani]: Figured you'd rather come down on your own, It's movie time!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The common room was packed when Bobby finally made his way down. The couches had already been filled, forcing a few of his classmates onto the floor. Humming under his breath at the sight Bobby walked over to his usual group of friends. He nudged Donghyuk off of the couch to take his spot beside Jinhwan only for the blonde to take up the spot on the arm rest beside him. Donghyuk didn't seem to mind too much though, probably giving him a bit of slack considering what had happened over the past two days. 

Looking around the only notable absences were of Chanwoo and Hanbin. Who, if he thought about it, were probably together in one of their rooms. Bobby could feel a chill run down his spine at the thought. Sure, most of their classmates were alphas, but when it came to Yunhyeong and Chanwoo he couldn't help but feel like they were stepping in on his space. Not that he thought of Hanbin as his - of course not - it was just obvious that those two alphas wanted something from Hanbin and Bobby couldn't ignore that.

When it came to Yunhyeong he knew the shorter alpha probably only wanted to be friends with Hanbin, it was just in his nature. He thought Yunhyeong was an… alright guy, so it wasn’t like them to bicker on a normal day. But that didn't keep him from feeling uneasy when the two were together now that the Omega’s feelings were clear to him. Who knows, maybe one day Yunhyeong could have a change of heart and realize how good of a couple he and Hanbin could be. Bobby had to shake that thought specifically from his head. Yunhyeong liked Hayi, he already knew that, who  _ didn’t _ know that? And he knew he himself wasn't dating Hanbin, or anything close to it, so he shouldn't be feeling this way with Yunhyeong.

It was another issue with Chanwoo though. Bobby could see it in his eyes, he could tell he was presenting to Hanbin every time the omega passed by. He had seen him pampering Hanbin, playing with his hair, bringing him food. Almost any time Hanbin wasn't with Yunhyeong he could be seen with the young Alpha. It didn’t normally get to him, but history has a way of repeating itself. The way he thought about Hanbin’s interactions with Yunhyeong were how he saw them with Chanwoo now too. But the younger Alpha offered so much more. He was a good size for Hanbin, broad shoulders, big hands, still growing into the Alpha physique but Bobby could tell how strong he'd grow to be in the future. But he was still innocent, sweet,  _ interested _ . 

Of course the two of them would pick that moment to walk into the room. It didn't seem like anyone else had noticed them entering aside from Bobby. That was good though, it meant he wouldn't have to interact with Hanbin any more than a small nod of his head if the omega looked his way. He hadn't, however, expected Hanbin to nudge Chanwoo towards their end of the couch, only to take up a seat on the floor between Bobby and Jinhwan.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's get started!" June spoke up.

"What are we starting with?" Rose said.

"I figured something light, so when we get to the scary movies anyone who wants to leave won't feel left out." Jinhwan said.

"Can we start with The Princess and the Frog then? I don't know how long I'll stay tonight." Jennie said.

"Really, Disney movies right off the bat?" Chanwoo laughed.

"It’s about frogs, and Tiana's cute. I don't care who made it." Jennie smiled softly.

"I think it's a good start." Hanbin said from below him.

"Alright." Jinhwan smiled as he stood, going to put the DVD in.

Bobby grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the table beside himself. If he wasn't going to enjoy the movie without Hanbin near him, then he would enjoy the food as much as he could. He practically shoved the popcorn into his mouth, letting out low grumbles each time he felt the other boy move in front of him, occasionally brushing against his leg.

The first movie went by without much of a hitch. Everyone was relatively quiet, enjoying the movie, and the only times they were loud were when they were singing along to one of the songs; so Bobby couldn't fault them for that. He knew if it had been a Disney movie he'd seen more than once he would probably be humming along as well. The second and third movies were also rather enjoyable, though mainly because they were action movies. The fourth was the one that actually had him nodding off, romance stories were never his type.

Around the fifth movie was when most of their classmates started to tap out. Chanwoo, Hanbin, Yunhyeong, June, Jinhwan, Donghyuk, Jennie, and Lisa stayed. The majority of which were discussing what movie to watch next when Bobby’s attention was caught by the two on the floor whispering back to each other.

"You're staying a lot longer than usual tonight, hyung." Chanwoo said.

“Yeah, there's a movie I suggested to watch." Hanbin said.

"Aren't you tired? We can watch it next time." He said, reaching up to brush Hanbin’s bangs back.

"A little bit. But, I don’t have class tomorrow so I don't mind staying up." He said, his head tilting towards Chanwoo’s hand.

"Alright, as long as you sleep in tomorrow." He teased. "You need to sleep more."

"It'll be okay, I'm having fun." Hanbin laughed. "One night won't hurt too bad."

"If you're going to stay up you should eat something." Bobby cut in, leaning down to drop the popcorn bowl in the omegas lap.

"We just had dinner." Hanbin said after a slight pause, eyeing the popcorn bowl.

"Like six hours ago." Bobby shrugged, frowning when the omega moved the bowl.

"He's right though, you should eat." Yunhyeong said from the couch beside them. "Do you want chips instead?"

"I didn’t know we had them, sure." Hanbin nodded quickly and Bobby couldn't help the unhappy huff when he saw the excited glint in the omegas eye.

This seemed to be an invitation for the little alpha to come sit with them, taking up a seat beside Hanbin on the floor. Bobby grumbled lightly under his breath at that, of course Yunhyeong would meddle with what he was doing. He figured if he could soften Hanbin up enough tonight by being nice to him that it would be smooth sailing in the morning, but nothing was going his way recently. Just seeing the other boy get excited at something Yunhyeong had given him after rejecting Bobby’s “gift” put him back in his grumpy mood.

Though the next movie was one of his favorites, battle royale, he couldn't find it in him to care as he leaned back in his seat. If Hanbin didn't want him to be nice to him, then why was he constantly inserting himself in Bobby’s bubble tonight. Was it his way of punishing the Alpha for what had happened? Though, Bobby knew Hanbin wasn't a resentful person. So he was pretty sure he wasn't doing it to be petty. Did it mean Hanbin was letting him off the hook though? That probably wasn't the case either. Even if he wasn't petty, if Bobby had hurt his feelings enough to make him cry then he was pretty sure the omega wouldn't be so quick to be around him again.

"I'm gonna call it for the night." Bobby sighed out as he moved to stand only to be pushed back a second later.

"We've got one movie left, so just relax." Donghyuk said, his hand moving to rub against the other alphas back lightly. "It’s the one Hanbin picked."

"Oh, it's my turn?" Hanbin glanced back at him with a smile. "I think you're gonna really like it."

"Me?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, It's a good story." Hanbin nodded before glancing towards Bobby. "It has gore too. But it's good even without."

"You don't need to feel like you have to stay, Jiwon. If you're tired you can watch another time." Yunhyeong started.

"You want me to stay?" Bobby looked to Hanbin instead of answering Yunhyeong, the pause in the room heavy with the weight of his question. 

"I'd like you to." Hanbin nodded. "But I'm not going to force you to watch it."

"...Alright" Bobby said, tacking on at the end to lighten the mood. "But if it's bad I'm picking what we watch time."

"No way, you're just gonna pick a bunch of scary movies!" Jinhwan huffed.

"Then you better hope Hanbin doesn't have shit taste." Bobby laughed.

"Not in movies." Hanbin smirked as he turned around. 

Bobby didn't say anything after that, eyes fixed on the back of the omegas head at his little dig. His attention turned instead to watch Donghyuk leave to set up their movie, deciding that dwelling too much on the omega for the rest of the night would only throw him off. If he wanted things to go back to normal then he needed to act like everything was fine. Hanbin seemed to be trying after all. At least, he was acting as normal as he could.

The movie was interesting to say the least. It managed to keep his attention, and though the main characters were kids he didn't feel like either of them were bad actors. Though, it could have been because it was in a different language. He didn't care though, there was enough action to keep him entertained when the story started to drag on. And even then the story itself was okay. But Bobby would never actually admit to liking a vampire movie out loud, no matter how good he ended up thinking it was.

As the movie slowly came to its end, Hanbin was met with praise from their dorm mates on the movie as June, Lisa, and Jennie left for the night. Jinhwan, Yunhyeong and Bobby started to clean not long after the movie ended, with Chanwoo and Hanbin stealing the now free space on the couch. Bobby could feel his alpha start to rile up in his chest at the sight but he pushed it down for the time being; he didn't even want to be with Hanbin, he reasoned with himself, so getting aggressive didn't make sense. They would talk, though it might have to be sooner than in the morning.

"Well, if everything's all set, I think I'll be heading to bed now too." Jinhwan said.

"Mm same here, I'm exhausted." Yunhyeong laughed.

"Hanbin hyung and I should be heading to bed soon too." Chanwoo said, his hand running through Hanbin's hair again.

"I'll go with him. He left some of his books in my room the other day." Bobby huffed out a lie.

"When was I in your room recently?" Hanbin frowned.

"I mean, like, last time you were there. I don't know." Bobby fumbled as he turned away. "Just come on before I throw it away."

"Jiwon." Yunhyeong started to warn only to stop after the look Bobby sent him over his shoulder.

With that he made his way out of the common room and up the stairs to his own bedroom. It wasn't every day an alpha invited an Omega up to their rooms, but he was positive the glances he was sent from the remaining members in the room weren't scandalized for that reason. He wasn't actually sure if Hanbin would come or not at first, but the knock on his door moments later was the answer he needed.

Bobby answered with a low hum, stepping aside to let Hanbin in. He studied the omega as he entered. He was dressed in his pajamas, a loose hoodie and shorts, something that Bobby would say was out of character for the boy if he hadn't known him for as long as he has by now. With a small wave of his hand towards the bed he motioned for Hanbin to sit and when the other boy did he let the door shut behind himself.

"So, where are the books I left exactly." Hanbin asked with a smirk, making no move to look around.

"You know that's not why I asked you to come up." Bobby said as he leaned back against the wall across from Hanbin.

"What do you want then?" Hanbin frowned, crossing his legs to settle comfortably on the bed. 

"I just want to talk... 'bout what happened." Bobby grunted.

"Look, I think you've already said enough about that." Hanbin sighed. "Lets just let it go alright? We can go back to normal, it was stupid anyway."

"It's not stupid." Bobby bit his tongue to keep from snapping.

"Then what was it?" Hanbin huffed back. "Childish? Annoying?"

"It wasn't any of that! Christ, Bin. Will you just hear me out first?" Bobby stepped forward. "Nothing you did was bad, I..."

"You what?" Hanbin's voice was gentle as he spoke, eyes softening as he met Bobby’s gaze.

"I'm sorry. Alright?" Bobby deflated before letting out a reluctant sigh, shuffling over to sit next to Hanbin. "About everything. I'm sorry that I threw away your chocolates. That I gave the scarf you gave me to Donghyuk. That I threw the umbrella you gave me in the back of my locker and forgot about it. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless."

"It's alright, it's not like you would have known.." Hanbin said, fiddling with his hands. 

Had it not been so serious, Bobby may have found him cute. How Hanbin almost shied away with everything out on the table when he'd been the one to confess in the first place. 

"But you told me after, and I... I took it out on you 'cause I didn't know how to react. I said things I shouldn't have." Bobby peeked over at him, feeling his skin crawl slightly at the thought of how open he was being right now. "You told me you liked me and I treated your feelings like shit. So... I'm sorry."

Hanbin didn't say anything for a while after that. Bobby couldn't be sure what was going on in the omegas head, though if the bite he had on his bottom lip was anything to go by then Hanbin was definitely stuck in his thoughts. He waited it out though, knowing that it was probably a lot to take in. And that the other boy was more than likely not expecting an apology from Bobby. Hell, Bobby himself wasn't expecting to apologize more than once. But the words seemed to force their way out of him despite that.

"...Thank you for apologizing to me, Bobby." Hanbin finally said as he turned to look at him; his hand hesitantly resting over Bobbys. "I forgive you."

"Thanks." Bobby gave a sigh he didn't know he was holding, his head turning away from the omega. "I'll… be more careful. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I know." He could hear the smile in the other boys voice as the topic died.

"Let me ask you something, yeah?" Bobby started hesitantly. "If you were upset with what I said, why weren't you avoiding me today?"

"I thought that if I moved on things could go back to normal." Hanbin said shrugged as if it were that simple.

"From the fight?" Bobby glanced back at him.

"From the fight. From my feelings." He said after a pause, pulling his hand back. "I’m sorry too, for causing all this, making it weird between us. I'm happy to just be friends with you."

"Hey, no, you didn't make it weird by having a crush on me." He frowned only to groan at the look he was given. "Im serious. I just got... I don't know. But wasn't weird. It didn't upset me."

"It didn't?" Hanbin raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not! When you were avoiding me for the past, like, month yeah that made me mad, but it wasn't your feelings." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I was just… I really thought you were all making fun of me and I didn't want to be around it." Hanbin sighed. "Seeing Donghyuk wearing the scarf I gave you hurt, you know? But I still should have brought it up." 

"Its fine." Bobby sighed. "I'm just happy it's all over now." 

"Yeah, me too. This was way too weird for me." Hanbin laughed, and Bobby noticed tension drop from his shoulders. 

"So… You're really okay with being friends? That's what you want now?" Bobby needed to know where they stood now. If things could even go back to how they 

"Yeah, of course. I didn’t expect a relationship, you never owed me anything. I like being your friend." Hanbin said. "I know I'm not the best with affection and romance or anything like that anyway, so it probably wouldn't have worked out. Just being friends isn’t a risk. I'm okay, its fine."

Bobby felt a frown tugging at the corners of his lips as he moved to stand. Hanbin was lying. Lying through his teeth and it made Bobby's skin crawl. He didn't know why, but the answer was too Hanbin for him to speak up. Too self sacrificing. Too much like something he would say to his father. And Bobby hated it. Sure, he liked getting on Hanbin's nerves here and there, he loved when they would snip at each other. But something like this? He couldn't take.

He didn't even know why it upset him so much to hear the omega say something like that. At the end of the day it was Hanbin's life and Bobby couldn't change that. But, part of him didn't exactly want Hanbin to give up on the idea. He didn't know if it was his instinct taking over, or just a general fondness for the omega, but part of him wanted Hanbin to change his mind. Though, before he could take another step further Hanbin was at the door, swinging it open.

"Anyway, it's late. I'm tired. I'm heading home now." Hanbin said as he glanced over his shoulder. "Night, Kimbap."

"Yeah... goodnight." Bobby said, stunned at the old nickname.

Hanbin left without another word, shutting the door quietly behind himself. Bobby felt a cold anger shoot through him the second the door was shut. His hand snapped to his mouth almost instantly to keep back a growl. He couldn't even understand why he was so upset. Was it because Hanbin had lied or because he had lied to  _ him _ ? He knocked everything clean off his desk, his hands slamming down onto the surface as he took in deep breaths to calm down.

He wasn't even sure how long he stayed like that, his whole body tense as his nails dug into the wood below them. It felt like every breath in only doubled his heartbeat. When pounding against his desk didn't settle his heart, his attention turned towards his bed. Kicking against the frame, finally releasing a fraction of the pent up emotions stuck inside him. Sure, Bobby wasn't usually one to take his temper out on anything. But this was different, this was like a swarm he couldn't control let alone understand.

It wasn't until he felt arms locking underneath his own and pulling him back that he finally started to snap out of it. That didn't stop him from kicking as he was dragged out of his room. He wasn't even sure who it was that pulled him out until he was dropped down onto the common room sofa, his anger finally simmering as he got a look at who stopped him. June and Jinhwan. Better than Yunhyeong showing up again at least.

"Listen man, I don't know what happened, but you need to calm down." June said, his hands still locked against Bobby's shoulders.

"I am calm!" Bobby snapped back.

"No, you're not." Jinhwan sighed.

"Well. I was getting there." Bobby said, attempting to stand only to be pushed back down. "No thanks to you."

"Oh shut up. We're just trying to help." June rolled his eyes as he moved to sit beside Bobby. "If you kept it up you'd have an RA on your ass in a minute, so cool it. And that's coming from me."

"I…" Bobby deflated, leaning back against the couch as his eyes fell shut. "That loud huh?"

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Jinhwan asked after a pause, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Not particularly." Bobby shook his head.

"It might help you cool off." June said. 

"I don't need to cool off anymore. I'm fine. I'll be fine." Bobby said. 

"We're just worried about you. Ever since… well since Hanbin stopped hanging around last month you've been more closed off.” Jinhwan’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “Talk to us, Bobby.”

Bobby kept his mouth shut for a long pause, the choice weighing on his shoulders. He knew, realistically, talking to the two of them would make him feel better. That didn’t mean he wanted to air out what had happened. Especially not when he wasn’t even supposed to have had that conversation until tomorrow. Not that he thought Jinhwan would scold him for talking to Hanbin early, _ at least not more than necessary  _ his mind filled in. 

He finally caved in when his hands dropped from his face, catching the expression on Jinhwan’s. Bobby knew the little Beta cared for him, they’d been friends for so long that it’d be impossible for Jinhwan not too at this point. So seeing the worry tugging at Jinhwan’s eyebrows forced the words past his lips.   
  
“Hanbin and I talked.” Bobby started. “He left, before you guys came up. I don’t know how long before.”   
  
“Did you guys have another fight?” Jinhwan asked.    
  
“No. We actually talked it out. It went… well. We’re friends.” Bobby gave a shrug, slumping back against the couch.    
  
“You sound thrilled.” June scoffed. “If it bugs you that much, you don’t have to be around him, you know?”   
  
“It doesn’t bother me. I get why everyone thinks it does, but it doesn’t.” Bobby said.    
  
“So why’d you blow up like that? It’s just… it’s not like you, Bobby.” Jinhwan leaned forward, resting a calming hand against the alphas knee.    
  
“I don’t know. One minute things are fine and then next… I just couldn’t keep it in anymore. God, if you saw the look on his face you’d get it. He said he just wants to be friends and hang out with me again. That it wouldn’t have even worked out because he’s not...” Bobby shook his head to get rid of the fresh memory, his shoulders tense. “I feel bad. I seriously feel like shit for all of this.”   
  
“If that’s what he wants, then what’s the point of feeling bad about it?” June shrugged. “You don’t return his feelings, and he’s okay with it. So why aren’t you?”   
  
“But he’s not okay!” Bobby snapped.    
  
“Yeah, well, it sounds like he’s trying to be!” June scoffed. “Listen, I like you hyung. You’re cool. But right now you’re kinda being an asshole. If you keep messing around you’re not even gonna be able to keep him as a friend.”

“How am I being an asshole?” Bobby frowned as he turned to face June. “I didn’t know considering his feelings made me one.”   
  
“Jesus, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act so thick headed before.” June stood from the couch, pointing a finger at Bobby. “You think you’re being considerate. You tell him you’re not into him and he says he’ll be okay, but here you are breaking shit and moping around like the one who got rejected.  _ You’re  _ the one who doesn’t sound okay with him moving on.”    
  


“I didn’t say I wasn’t into him! Everyone else in the entire dorm seems to have known except me, but I’m supposed to come up with an answer the day I find out?” Bobby stood, meeting the challenge in June’s eyes. “Maybe I’m not okay with him moving on yet, when I haven’t even had the chance to consider my own feelings.”    
  
“Then fucking tell him that!” June stepped close, shoving at Bobbys shoulder. 

  
“June, that’s enough.” Jinhwan intervened at the push, standing to press a hand to the alphas chest.    
  
“It’s not enough! You need to think - seriously think - about where you want to stand with him Hyung. Because if you tell him to move on when you don’t even know how you feel, then you can’t get pissed later if someone else makes a move on him.” June’s voice dropped as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Bobby’s.

“Is that a threat?” Bobby raised an eyebrow.    
  
“A warning. You’re not the only Alpha on campus.” June shrugged, stepping back.   
  
June didn’t stick around after, his footsteps hurried as he left the room. Bobby was stunned for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Sure, he and June were never the best of friends, but they never argued like that either. They always had a mutual understanding of each other. If one didn’t agree or thought differently, they would let it slip under the radar. Or at least, that’s what Bobby thought their relationship was like.    
  
He was brought back to reality at the soft press of hands against his chest, guiding him back to sit against the sofa. From the touch he knew it was Jinhwan, the small hands mixed with the light scent of pine a dead give away. 

“You know, June does have a point.” Jinhwan’s voice was hesitant as he spoke. “He could have been gentler but..”   
  
“I know.” Bobby sighed. “But I feel rushed here. I’m angry, and confused, and… it feels like everyone wants an answer out of me. One that I don’t even know that I have.”    
  
“I don’t think there needs to be a definite answer right now.” Jinhwan said as he took the now open seat beside Bobby. “Hanbin’s had a long time to think about how he feels and act on it. He’s handling all this pretty well from how it looks.”    
  
“So I should just let it all go, right?” Bobby said. “Forget about it?”   
  
“I didn’t say that.” Jinhwan reached for Bobby shoulder. “All I mean is, I understand what you’re saying. You can’t decide your feelings in a day, not when he’s had months. It’s okay to take your time on this, Bobby. But, if you don’t know what you want yet you should make that clear to him. Hanbin’s a nice person, he’d wait if you asked.”

It was during times like this that Bobby was happy Jinhwan was his friend. The beta always seemed to know what to say, whether he wanted to hear it or not. He was always there to be the voice of reason, well, softer reason. His shouting match with June was still fresh in his head, even if the other alpha was right.    
  
“Talk about it with him again tomorrow. Maybe try hanging out together again after your classes are over.” Jinhwan’s hand gave his shoulder a pat before slipping off. “Think about it while you’re out. Maybe you’ll end up liking him, maybe not. But it’d be a start at least.”    
  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll try tomorrow.” Bobby said, leaning in to give Jinhwan a hug. “Thanks.”   
  
“You’re welcome.” Jinhwan laughed as he returned Bobby’s hug before he pulled away to stand. “Now go get some rest or you’ll regret it in the morning.”   
  
“Alright, alright. Goodnight.” Bobby gave one last chuckle as he stood, flattening his pants out before moving for the stairs.    
  
“Goodnight.” He heard Jinhwan call from behind him.    
  
Jinhwan was right, Bobby was definitely regretting the morning. His shirt collar felt tight, his pants too loose, his jacket was itchy. He knew that his mind was only nitpicking on the smallest details to keep from thinking about what he was doing to do, but that only made it worse. He had already been up most of the night before with June and Jinhwan, then overthinking back in his room to figure out what he needed to do. So heading into class half an hour early feeling like shit only made him more nervous. 

If it had been any other time, under any other circumstances, Bobby was sure he would be laughing at himself for acting so vulnerable. But right now he knew what he was about to do could - and probably would- end up embarrassing him in front of his morning lecture classmates. The bright side to coming so early though meant that more that half the class would still be in the kitchen getting food and their professor wouldn't show up until class started. It gave him just enough time to speak to Hanbin. 

With a deep breath to calm down he swung the door open, his eyes ghosting over the room quickly. Jinhwan and June were over in the left corner talking to Lisa, Donghyuk, and Rose; Normal. Mino and Jinwoo were talking to Yunhyeong and Jaewon towards the front. And when he was just about to give up and head to his own seat he spotted Hanbin in the back talking to Chanwoo. The younger alpha’s eyes met his with a challenging look, making him have to push his instinct down so he wouldn't cause a scene. He stepped back towards Hanbin’s desk, his chin up as he approached. 

"Morning, Hyung." Chanwoo said. "Need something?" 

"Not from you." Bobby said back as he grabbed a hold of a nearby chair, bringing it close to Hanbin’s desk to sit with them.

"From me then?" Hanbin raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. 

"I.. wanted to talk before class." Bobby grunted out after a moment, catching the attention of a few of the others in the room. "Had a question mostly."

"Oh?" Hanbin leaned in slightly. "What's up?"

"Are you busy later? After your lectures?" Bobby asked. 

"Jaewon and I were going to go to the movies." Hanbin said, his eyes turning to his friend on the other side of the room. "But I can call in a rain check. Or you can come with?" 

"I was hoping we could grab something to eat actually.." Bobby leaned back with a sigh. 

His eyes turned to check out the alpha. Jaewon was a handsome guy, all fair skin and gentle features; the opposite of the sharp lines that Bobby was built from. Bobby could see the appeal, if he were an omega he'd probably go for the flower boy type. All soft edges and sweet words. But that's all it was, a type. People like Jaewon were quick to turn, building you up one minute just to tear you down the next. 

Jaewon's gaze caught his own for only a moment, maybe in another life they could be friends. The quick smile that was sent his way almost felt like an olive branch, but before he could say anything the other Alpha was turned back to his group of friends. 

"Bobby?" The call of his name had his attention back on Hanbin in a moment. 

"Sorry, what?" Bobby asked. 

"I said I wouldn't mind grabbing dinner. Our movie doesn't show until eleven, so I have a lot of time after class." Hanbin shrugged. 

"Oh, really? Cool. Um, so, I'll meet you in the common room later then?" Bobby felt his words spill over each other in the rush to get past his lips. "Maybe five?" 

"Five's perfect." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wanted to add more onto this chapter, but I think it'll be spaced better if I add what I wanted into the start of the next one instead.
> 
> Sorry there was a bit of a wait, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within the next 3 days, but I don't have a beta reader so it takes me time to go over my work before posting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, let me know what you thought in the comments! Also feel free to reach me on twitter @gishiixii for updates


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby felt the nerves finally start to prick against his skin as he got ready. Normally he’d understand, getting nervous about taking someone out to dinner; but this was different. He didn't get nervous. At least, he didn't think he was the type. Especially not when he wasn’t even romantically interested in the person he was taking out. It was just supposed to be a test run anyway, to see if he could picture liking Hanbin. The omega wouldn’t know what he was planning, so being nervous shouldn’t even be a factor. 

With a small huff of breath he tried to calm himself down as he got dressed. He pulled on a regular black t-shirt with matching jeans before tugging a hoodie on over top. It wasn't like he would be taking the other boy anywhere fancy tonight so casual clothes worked. He was quick to exit his room after grabbing his keys and wallet, trying to keep his mind focused on having fun rather than worrying about what could happen. 

The walk down to the common room was a short one, his mind lost in thought as he reached their meeting spot. It didn't take him long to get ready, so seeing the room empty he assumed Hanbin was still getting ready. Sure he told him five, but he didn't actually care when as long as Hanbin still showed up. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the other boy approach him, his eyebrows darting up at the sight. Hanbin was dressed in a white t-shirt with a loose fitting almost-pink colored cardigan over top, complimented by the dark jeans he paired it with. His hair had the smallest bit of a curl to it, a cute contrast to the usual flat strands he usually sported. 

"You’re pretty um.. Dressed up tonight, huh?" He mumbled, glancing away shyly. 

"You don't like it?" Hanbin said, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair from his eyes. 

"I... didn't say that." Bobby shrugged. "I just wasn't expecting you to look um.." 

"Dolled up?" Hanbin smirked as he raised an eyebrow. 

"Cute." Bobby huffed out, trying to keep his cool as he turned around, trying to change the subject. "Lets go I'm starving."

"Ah, yeah, okay." He heard Hanbin stutter out before the omega caught up to him. 

Hanbin caught up to his pace easily and they fell into a nice rhythm. Neither of them said anything for the first minute, but with a quick glance over Bobby could tell the omega was still flustered by his compliment. He chalked that up to a win in his book though. Seeing how shy the other boy got just from one little comment definitely boosted his pride. Maybe he could picture the two of them dating. Hanbin was cute, he’d always known that much. But it’d been the same way he’d find a kitten cute. Never someone attainable. Persuable.

Bobby lead them to a nearby diner, a small smile on his face when Hanbin deemed the place good enough for dinner. It was a small, out of the way diner that Bobby’s family used to visit every so often growing up. Sure he had been a rowdy kid growing up, but when it came to this place he was the most well behaved child anyone had ever seen. 

He was greeted by the staff a moment after entering, the familiar faces all greeting him with a smile. They were quickly lead towards the back, given a table almost immediately. A booth towards the end of the diner per his request. He decided to ignore the teasing look the host gave him for bringing an Omega with him over his mother this time. Bobby pulled up a menu to cover his face slightly after they sat. 

"They seem to like you here." Hanbin said, and Bobby could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Yeah. I used to come here a lot." He shrugged, setting his menu back down once their waitress left. “The owner’s friends with my mom.”

"Mm, what's good then?" Hanbin asked. 

"Well… What do you like?" 

"I like everything." Hanbin hummed in thought.

"That’s not a fair answer, give me something to go off here.” Bobby laughed.

"Well, we’re at a diner. How are the burgers?" Hanbin said after a pause.

“They’re not too bad, let’s go with that.” Bobby nodded. 

"Alright." Hanbin said, a small smile on his face. "But then, I want a milkshake with it."

"What flavor, chocolate?" Bobby decided to tease. 

"Chocolate is pretty good..." Hanbin sent him a small pout. 

"Alright, alright, you win." 

Bobby couldn't help but give in, finding the little pout on the omegas face more endearing than he would have liked to admit. Honestly speaking, he was more than surprised himself with how quickly he was growing fond of Hanbin. He never had a preference for gender, even if he’d assumed he’d more than likely end up with a woman. 

Bobby knew if he entertained that thought for too long he’d be in deep. Just the smell of the omegas scent was both relaxing and putting him on edge in the moment. It was calming, but dangerous and his wolf practically ate it up. It was like looking into a campfire on a dry summer night. Sure, it was warm and inviting, but if he wasn't careful it could light everything up with it. He supposed Hanbin was like that though. The scent of a campfire suited him. 

With a small shake of his head he called their waiter back over, putting in their order before adding on the shake at the end. The two of them made idle conversation in the meantime. They could talk about almost nothing and Bobby still found himself interested in what the omega said. Bobby was happy though, it reminded him of what like was like in the beginning of the semester. When he and Hanbin could just go out for the night and have fun. When they didn’t have to worry about feelings. At least, when Bobby didn’t have to. 

They were both quick to shut up when their food finally arrived. Both too hungry to worry over keeping up a conversation. It was a comfortable silence. Bobby was happy they at least still had that going for them. He separated the food to keep himself busy, passing Hanbin his before setting the shake down between them. 

"I think they forgot yours." Hanbin said, passing the glass over. 

"Guess we'll just have to share then, shame." Bobby tried to play it off, finding the omegas willingness to give up for him cute. 

"Do you even like chocolate? Let’s just tell the waitress when she gets back." Hanbin nodded. 

"Oh my god." Bobby flushed slightly. "Bin, I only ordered one, calm down." 

"What, why?" He gave a slight tilt of his head. 

"Because I.. I thought we could share one. I guess." Bobby mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up as he glanced away.

"Oh." Hanbin’s own cheeks darkened across from him. 

"Yeah." Bobby shifted awkwardly before pushing the drink over. "It was cheesy, forget it. Enjoy the shake."

Hanbin paid him no mind, however, as he picked up two straws from the table. Bobby barely noticed him stick them into the shake, and it wasn't until Hanbin leaned in slightly that he looked up at the omega again. Bobby could feel his alpha wanting to jump at the chance that was given to him. Hanbin was, without saying it, actually agreeing to share the shake with him. At the same time. In the cheesiest way possible. He hesitated for only a moment, still unsure if it was because it was Hanbin or an Omega that made him this excited. 

Who was he to reject a gift though? Bobby put a pin in it, that was a train of thought for later tonight when he could brood about his love life in the privacy of his own dorm. He took the free straw into his mouth before taking a sip from the shake. It was sweet. Though chocolate had never been his favorite he found himself liking this one more as he watched the other boy sip happily from his own straw. Bobby could feel his cheeks heating up again with how close the two of them were, the omegas scent much stronger. He had to will the thoughts away, pulling back to relax in his spot, telling Hanbin he could finish off the rest. 

It was interesting watching the other boy. Hanbin was usually such a reserved person emotionally that it felt like he was in another universe seeing all of the expressions he was putting on today. He looked content right now though, a soft smile on his face as he finished off the shake before moving to his burger. The rest of their dinner was kept relatively quiet, though there was the occasional light hearted conversation in between bites of food. All in all, Bobby could say he definitely liked being out with the omega, the teasing from their waitress aside. 

They didn't stick around too long after finishing, it was already getting dark out and though it was only around eight, Bobby didn’t want to keep the omega out too late when he already had plans. Bobby lead them back with Hanbin trailing along beside him, occasionally falling behind when the passed a few stores that’d caught his attention. They kept the conversation short, having nothing to say as the two of them enjoyed the other’s company. Once inside the dorms however, things did start to feel a bit awkward for Bobby as their classmates eyes were on them again. He brushed them all off instead, guiding Hanbin away to walk him back to his room. As they reached their destination, Hanbin seemed to shift slightly, clearly thinking something over. 

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked hesitantly. 

"Oh. No..." Hanbin shook his head. 

"Well, uh, I'm glad you came with me. I should probably go.." Bobby said turning to leave only to pause when he felt a hand grab his sleeve. 

"I.. don’t really know what to make of it." Hanbin started, his cheeks darkening slightly. "But, I had a lot of fun tonight. It was really nice. Going with you."

"A..ah Yeah. Thanks." Bobby stumbled over his words, cursing himself as he felt his own cheeks darken at his name response. “I had fun too.”

"I wouldn't mind doing it again some time." Hanbin said. 

"Right, well, uh... Yeah we can go out again." Bobby nodded. 

"I’m gonna hold you to that." Hanbin smiled softly. “Have you thought about coming to the movies tonight?”

“I don’t know.” Bobby sighed. “It’s not like I don’t like Jaewon, but the two of us aren’t exactly friends either.” 

“I think the two of you would get along really well. He always says he wants to get to know you better when it comes up.” Hanbin said. 

“You guys talk about me?” Bobby raised an eyebrow. 

“We… well. Sometimes.” Hanbin fumbled over his words, the bite he had on his bottom lip caught Bobby’s eye. “I mean, we talk about a lot of people. Point is he wants to meet you.”

“I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Does he know you invited me?” Bobby asked. “I don’t want him to think I’m trying to intrude.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. I talked to him about it earlier. So there’s no way you’re getting out of this.” Hanbin chuckled and Bobby let him nudge his arm without a fight.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go. Movie starts at eleven yeah? Should I meet you guys there?” 

“Jaewon’s gonna drive us over around ten thirty so we can get the good seats, so just meet us in the common rooms.” 

“Cool. So uh, guess I’ll see you in a few hours?” Bobby smiled. 

“See you then.” Hanbin nodded. 

The Omega lingered in his spot even after saying his goodbyes. Hanbin’s hand on his sleeve tightening its grip for just a moment before he was letting go and turning around. Bobby waited until the other boy had made his way back inside before finally leaving. Deciding against going to the common rooms to wait out the few hours, Bobby found himself going to his room instead. He shrugged off his hoodie as he entered, letting the piece of cloth fall to the floor without a care. Not like anyone he needed to impress would be coming over anyway. 

He kicked his shoes away before he tossed himself onto his bed, his head finding its way to the pillow. His mind was already starting to wander. Was he really starting to look at Hanbin differently? He couldn’t tell. There were a million different things it could be. Maybe because Hanbin was an omega. Just instinct taking over. Maybe it was because Hanbin had confessed to him. Maybe Bobby just liked the idea that someone liked him. 

As he finally stood from his bed, it felt like the world around him was spinning. His mind still muddled with questions that couldn’t be answered. Could he see himself with Hanbin in the future? Maybe. But he could just as easily see himself with one of the girls in his sociology lecture. He was starting to see Hanbin’s appeal, now that he was looking. But if he didn’t see Hanbin romantically without the push from the omega, would he ever have? 

How anyone expected him to answer that question was beyond him. Maybe he was overthinking everything. It wasn’t like him to put this much energy into a problem after all. Bobby had always known himself to go with the flow after all, and maybe that was his problem when it came time to figure this out. But that was a worry for another day. 

Bobby finally pulled himself from his bed after what felt like hours. Acting on instinct was what he was about, what he was known for. His conversation with June the night before flashed in his mind, he’d done enough thinking. He couldn’t lay in bed breaking his brain over this anymore. If he was putting that much thought into his relationship with Hanbin, then it had to mean something. If it didn’t, then it eventually would. 

After dragging himself to his closet, he dressed himself with a renewed sense of vigor. He’d make sure Hanbin wouldn’t be able to move on from him. And hopefully, after the movie tonight, they could have a minute alone to talk. He slipped on a proper outfit this time, a black button down with an open chest. A thin necklace, black pants. Nice enough to show his form without being too fancy. He did, however, make sure to style his hair up. He had competition tonight, even if he didn’t know where Jaewon stood with Hanbin he wouldn’t be outplayed by the other Alpha.

He finally made his way downstairs towards the common rooms when he was ready, happy to see the other two occupying the couch. Hanbin was still dressed in his earlier outfit, his hair now pinned back was the only difference Bobby noticed. Jaewon looked as he always did, handsome. An elegance to him that an Alpha shouldn’t be known for. 

“Look who came dolled up this time.” Hanbin teased as he caught sight of Bobby. “Who are you showing off for?”

“It’s my first time going out with Jaewon. Gotta leave a good impression.” Bobby teased back.

“Speaking of which; Jaewon come say hi.” Hanbin said as he stepped to the side to make room for the other Alpha. 

“Hey, been a while.” Jaewon started, offering a hand out. 

“Yeah.” Bobby nodded, returning the shake. “First time meeting outside of class.” 

“Well, you’re usually out with your own group of friends.” Jaewon said as he pulled away. “Thanks for making an exception. Otherwise I’d be stuck with this guy again.”

Bobby tuned out when the bickering started. Even with as strong of a personality he had, Hanbin was quick to complain when he was teased. Turning pouty in a moment's notice. Bobby was surprised it hadn’t caught his attention, though he couldn’t say he was really looking before. Watching Hanbin now, as he dialed up the annoying attitude, Bobby could say it was at least cute. Thankfully it wasn’t on him, Jaewon was a good match for Hanbin. He didn’t give in, instead he kept up the teasing behavior all the way out to the parking lot. 

The ride to the movies was filled with a content chatter. He and Jaewon were still a bit awkward with each other. At least, things were awkward on his part. Bobby knew he wasn’t amazing when it came to interacting with new people. Jaewon didn’t seem to want to try more than pleasantries. Bobby would probably think he was rude had he not been doing the same thing. The silence was, thankfully, filled by Hanbin’s chatter instead. The omega going on about the movie they were going to see. He sure seemed to know a lot despite not seeing it. 

“But I read the book.” Hanbin huffed from his spot in the passenger's seat, though his scent stayed sweet. “It’s not spoiling, I don’t know what’s gonna make it into the movie.”

“If you give away the whole plot it’s spoiling!” Jaewon complained back. Bobby noticed the lack of heat to his words. 

“They might change the plot, you don’t know!” 

“Bin, if you keep it up I’ll shove a hot dog down-” 

Deciding he didn’t need to hear any more of that conversation, Bobby let his attention instead turn to the pair. It was strange seeing Hanbin hang out with someone aside from Yunhyeong and Chanwoo. Sure, he knew Hanbin and Jaewon were close, but it was different seeing it in person. The way Jaewon’s shoulders dropped when Hanbin was close, taking on the least domineering stance he could around the omega. How Hanbin was eager to touch Jaewon, and almost as pleased to receive a touch in return. 

The dark oak of Jaewon’s scent was a nice mix with the sugar of Hanbins. It reminded him of roasting marshmallows, or being in a log cabin on christmas. He wasn’t sure how well his petrichor would mix. 

The parking lot was relatively empty when they arrived at the theater, the late hour keeping most people away. Jaewon pulled the tickets from his pocket once they made their way inside, passing one to Bobby before handing the other over to Hanbin. 

“Are you guys getting any snacks?” Bobby asked. “I’ll buy.” 

“You’re the guest, it’s my treat.” Jaewon shook his head. 

“You got the tickets.” Bobby returned

“Yeah cause I was treating Hanbin tonight. Since you’re a friend it extends to you.” Jaewon shrugged, giving a little smile.

“I bought him dinner the other night.” Hanbin clarified before Bobby had a chance to ask.

“Snacks and tickets are gonna be expensive, way more than takeout.” Bobby said before laughing. "Besides, I'm trying to make a good impression here."

“Alright, if you insist. I like twizzlers. Get me a coke to drink.” Jaewon finally gave in before turning away. “I’ll go snag our seats. Wouldn’t wanna sit in the back.” 

They waved the other Alpha off before stepping into line. Bobby caught the way Hanbin’s eyes flickered between he and Jaewon when they spoke. The omega didn’t comment, instead he filled Bobby in on the snacks he wanted once it was finally their turn to order. It wasn’t as expensive as he’d thought it might be. But, three drinks, snacks, and a large popcorn wasn’t exactly cheap either. 

Hanbin looked like he was itching to speak when they’d settled in on the side to wait for their order to come up. Bobby took in the way the omega shifted almost awkwardly on his feet. How Hanbin’s hands couldn’t stay still as they found any and everything available for them to fiddle with. 

“Alright, spit it out. What’s on your mind?” Bobby asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hanbin scoffed, pulling back from the counter to stand straight. 

“You look like you’re dying to say something. You can tell me, you know?” 

“I know. Just don’t know if I’m seeing things or not.” Hanbin chuckled. “You and Jaewon, huh?” 

“Yeah, it’s way too awkward.” 

“Well, you’re doing pretty alright so far. You’re flirting needs a bit of work though.”

Pause. 

“Wait, what?” Bobby blinked, his head snapping to look at Hanbin. “My what needs work?”

“Come on, hyung. You can’t think you’re that good?” Hanbin laughed. “I mean, you look great, but you’re making it kinda obvious.” 

"I'm not flirting.” Bobby was quick to shake his head, though his hands couldn't keep still as he fiddled with his fingers. “I mean....” Not with Jaewon.

“Come on, you can be honest with me. The outfit, pushing to buy him food, and I see the way you keep looking at him...” Hanbin trailed off, his attention caught by their food being dropped off. “I don’t know if Jaewonie’s into other alphas, but I’ll help you out tonight.” 

Hanbin gave him a quick wink, and before Bobby could even say anything in return the omega was turned around and heading towards their theater. Just his luck. Of course Hanbin would twist his intentions, and it wasn’t like he could get mad at the other boy for doing it. He could hand it to the omega though, Hanbin was always surprising him. 

Bobby made his way to their theater, drinks in hand as he searched for the other two among the seats. They weren’t too hard to find, though Bobby was dreading the free seat separating them as he walked up the stairs to them. Hanbin had only smiled at him in response, his hand moving to pat against the seat, and Bobby couldn’t even argue against it. If he pressed Hanbin to sit in the middle, he worried it might make Jaewon think he didn’t like him. He could see why Hanbin was close friends with him already, but it definitely didn’t mean he felt any sort of attraction to the other alpha. 

“Looks like we’re movie buddies.” Jaewon had whispered to him once he took his seat. 

“Sure you don't wanna sit with-" Bobby groaned at the nudge from Hanbin, deciding to just shut up and take his seat. 

Bobby let the bucket of popcorn rest in his lap once they were all settled in. He wasn't much of a big eater when it came to movie food, but at least it would give him something to distract himself with.

As upset as he was that he had to sit beside Jaewon, at least he had Hanbin on his other side. Despite the misunderstanding. He'd have to remember to clear that one up quickly. Hanbin had been half right, he'd never been against dating another alpha. But, Jaewon wasn't his type. Bobby couldn't say he'd ever really leaned towards the pretty boys. If he did Jinhwan would have been the first on his list. He shuddered at the thought. 

The actual movie itself was fairly enjoyable. Hanbin had curled himself close to his side about half way through. It was a nice reminder of the omegas presence without being overbearing. Bobby made sure to reach for the popcorn occasionally, wanting to feel the light brush of fingers when Hanbin would reach at the same time. 

He almost felt bad, he had barely paid Jaewon any attention once the movie started. His focus was split between the screen and the omega beside him. Bobby figured he'd have to get to know Jaewon properly another time. The other alpha was alright in his book after tonight. 

The movie came to a satisfying enough ending, though Hanbin's grumbles to his right was enough of a hint that the omega didn't like it. Jaewon had stayed quiet as they gathered their things, the only indication the other Alpha was still paying attention being the little chuckles he let out each time Hanbin trailed into a different topic. 

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick. Either of you guys gotta go?" Hanbin said as they made their way out of the show room, to which both alphas shook their heads.

With that the youngest left for the restroom, leaving Bobby alone with Jaewon for the time being. It was quiet between them, neither sure how to break the silence. Jaewon ended up speaking first. 

"Good movie."

"Yeah." Bobby nodded.

"Thanks for coming along. It was fun." 

"Yeah." He flinched at his own repetition before tacking on lamely. "We should, uh, go again sometime."

"Save it. I know you only came cause Hanbin invited you." Jaewon laughed before taking a drink from his soda. 

"I… well, to be honest, yeah. It was still fun though. I wouldn't say this makes us best friends. But, you're not so bad." Bobby shrugged. 

"Oh yeah?" Jaewon smirked. "Next time I throw a house party I'll let you know. If I'm not so bad, you're free to come." 

"You don't stay at the dorms?" Bobby raised an eyebrow. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember seeing the other alpha in the common rooms alone before. 

"Too stuffy for my tastes. That and as much as I love Jinwoo, he's a bitch of an RA. It's like he can smell booze." Jaewon rolled his eyes. "Hanbin and I tried shots in his room once, lasted all of five minutes before Jinwoo was up confiscating everything."

"Mino's the RA on my floor, I don't think he's ever done a room check seriously in his life." Bobby laughed. 

"I don't think Mino's ever done anything seriously in his life." Jaewon chuckled along with him

Bobby hadn't noticed Hanbin's return until the Omega was stood back between them. He caught the way Hanbin's eyes flicked over them before the boy turned to take his soda back from Jaewon. The conversation died into a calm chatter, turning back to their movie now that Hanbin was back. 

Bobby occasionally pitched into the conversation, but he didn't have much to add. He liked the movie, he mentioned his favorite parts, but other than that it wasn't like he'd been thinking too deep when he was watching. Hanbin, however, was happy to chatter their ears off for the rest of the ride home. 

Jaewon dropped them off with a promise to see them both in class. The two waved him off, finally returning to the common room once his car was out of sight. Bobby was thankful that Hanbin decided to walk him up to his room this time. The two of them paused outside of the door once they arrived, eyeing over each other. 

"Wanna come in for a bit?" Bobby finally asked. 

"It's getting a little late, don't you think?" Hanbin was hesitant, his hands toying with the hem of his shirt. 

"Just for a minute." Bobby insisted, getting the door for them. "I want to talk." 

"All we've done for the past, like, two days is talk." Hanbin sighed, though he still gave in and entered the alphas room. 

Bobby let the door shut behind him after he entered. He waved towards the bed, letting Hanbin take a seat before he pulled the chair from his desk to sit at. It was quiet for a minute as they stared each other down, only breaking at Bobby's sigh. 

"Look, I don't want there to be any confusion here." He started. His nerves from this morning were finally kicking back in. "I know you mean well, but please don't try to set me up with Jaewon."

"I'm just giving it a little push." Hanbin pouted, slumping in his seat. "You guys would be cute…"

"Do you seriously think that?" Bobby scoffed. 

"I dunno… maybe? If you're happy and he's happy then…"

"Would you be happy with that? Your best friend and your crus-" 

"Why are you bringing that up?" Hanbin snapped, his scent turning sour.

"Because you can't help me if it hurts you, Hanbin." Bobby sighed. "You're putting all this crap on yourself that you don't have to."

"Wanting to help you isn't." Hanbin said, meeting Bobby's eyes. 

"No, but forcing yourself to move on is!" Bobby finally snapped. "You think that makes me happy, knowing that you want to help me get with someone I'm not interested in - your best friend no less - while you try to get over it all alone?" 

"So what, I should just pine after you forever?" Hanbin snarled, his shoulders tense. "Fine. You don't like Jaewon. I was wrong. But you'll like someone eventually. Am I just supposed to wait until that time comes and then let it hurt?" 

"I'm saying that you don't have to move on!" Bobby could feel his hand starting to shake through his nerves. "I.. I thought about it a lot, and I don't know if I like you right now. But, after today, I know that I probably could." 

"And in two days from now you'll say that you probably can't." Hanbin deflated, though Bobby noticed the tight grip he had on his sleeves. 

"You don't know that." Bobby shook his head. "Today… it seemed so much like a date and it all felt so real, Hanbin. I don't want you to give up when I couldn't give you a proper answer right away." 

Bobby felt the shove before he saw it coming. Hanbin practically towered over him from this angle, and though Bobby knew he could overpower the omega in a moment if he needed to, he stayed in his spot. 

"What the hell are you talking about!" The omega shouted. "That was all a date? Is this some kind of joke? You think you're allowed to test drive a relationship without even talking to me about it?"

"That's not what I-" 

"No, quit butting in and listen to me! I'm sick of it! It's never what you 'meant to do' but that doesn't change that you've done it!" Hanbin was practically fuming. "I'm not a toy! If you wanted to- to try going out with me you could have just asked, we could have talked about it. I'm.. I'm really upset, Jiwon. I could handle it if you didn't like it at the end of the night, if a date didn't change your mind. I'm not a child.." 

Watching the omega deflate as he pulled away from Bobby was like a needle in his chest. But, hanbin was right. He should have been honest with the other boy. June was right. There was enough time to have told Hanbin what he felt, yet he still didn't. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Hanbin." Bobby started carefully as the other boy returned to his spot on the bed, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you. How do you ask someone to wait when you've already told them to go? I didn't want… I thought it might look like I was playing with your feelings."

"Yeah, well, you sure did a good job of keeping that from happening." Hanbin scoffed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Bobby sighed as he leaned back in his chair. At least the burnt sugar scent had subsided for now. "Is there a way I can fix this?" 

"I don't know." Hanbin shrugged. "I'm hurt. I know you didn't want to, but I feel like my feelings are being played with. And, I don't want to wait for somebody who can't…" 

"I wouldn't want you to. But, I think I could fall for you. If you let me try?"

Hanbin was quiet for a long time. Longer than any of the pauses he was used to seeing the other boy take. He shifted awkwardly in his spot, the more time that past the faster his heart seemed to pound in his chest. Bobby wouldn't force an answer from Hanbin, but it was a strange turn of fate to be the one waited with bated breath as his kind of crush was thinking over their relationship. He had a new respect for Hanbin after this. 

"Please just… talk to me next time. I'll let you try, but you can't leave me out of the loop." Hanbin finally breathed. 

"I promise." 

"Thank you." Hanbin looked up to meet his eyes, smiling softly. "Listen I think its about time I head to bed. But… I guess this was a good start?" 

"Yeah. As good as we can get for tonight." Bobby said with a little smile. "Sleep well, Bin."

"Goodnight, Barbie." Hanbin teased as he stood, making his way out of Bobby's room. 

It was nice to see the other boy being playful again. He had been scared, and if he were being honest with himself he still was, that it would have been the end. Hanbin had never gone at him like that before. It was a side that he didn't want to see directed at him again. 

New beginnings were always a good sign. Maybe he and Hanbin were meant to be, and maybe they weren't. But he'd take the end of tonight's talk as a good sign, even if the road there had been bumpy. Tomorrow is a new day, and Bobby was ready to make a better impression than before. If he hadn't been gunning for the Omega before, he definitely had Hanbin in his sights now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they finally on the same page? Probably not but is that going to stop Jiwon? Nope 
> 
> The end of this chapter was mostly to get them set for the next plotline coming up that I'm? Suuuuper excited for.
> 
> Hopefully I can update soon, but I'm also working on a double b vampire AU that I'll be posting the first chapter of before the 4th of this because I cant get it out of my head lol so I'll try to finish that quick so I can bet back to this.
> 
> I hope you guys anticipate what's to come here though!!! The updates aren't slowing down, I just want to get the other story up before updating this.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Twitter @gishiixii 
> 
> Give me some comments and let me know what you think, I'm excited to see the response!!!


End file.
